What starts it all
by xxxbubblezxxx
Summary: The bet had started everything between the new girl and the boys. She falls in love but can't decide and something terrible happens to her that sets the boys off. When she find out about their bet their whole world will come crashing down and so will hers
1. The beginning

_Chapter 1: The beginning _

It was a normal, bright, sunny day in Konoha. The birds were chirping happily and flying about the sky and the sun was baking down on villagers as they went on with their daily lives. Unfortunately, in the Hokage's tower things weren't going as well.

"I don't understand!," A blonde headed teen yelled at another blonde. "We have Sasuke back, what do we need another teammate for?" The blonde sitting behind the desk forced a smiled on her face and tried to calm herself down.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you? Your team is very…um…how should I put this?…unstable. The child would be a lot of help." She said.

"How old is she?" Naruto asked.

"17, like the rest of you." The lady said. Naruto crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know…is it a he or a she?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? You can see yourself when she or he arrives here!" Naruto's pink headed friend said, her emerald eyes glowing with fury. "Just try not to embarrass us." She said.

"But Sakura…never mind." Naruto said.

"Maybe Naruto's right…maybe this person will just corrupt us more." The raven haired boy said. "But who's to say, she might settle everyone down a bit…you got me guessing." He said.

"Sasuke's right we should have a positive attitude about this, if everything goes right she will fit perfectly with your team." The lady said.

"Aright lady Tsunade whatever you say." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Naruto said. The was a soft knock at the door.

"There here. Be on your best behavior." Tsunade directed the last comment to Naruto. He rolled his blue eyes and faced the door like everyone else. "Come in." The door opened and a girl about 5 foot 2 walked in. She had large round grey colored eyes and shoulder length mud brown hair. She blushed, but smiled confidently.

"Um…I'm Suki Rose…and um..," She thought about what she would say next for a moment. "Oh! Ms. Tsunade…I think that's her name…wanted to see me."

"Well, I'm Tsunade. Nice to meet you Suki." Suki bowed.

"My pleasure."

"Well, since you have joined our ranks I wanted to inform you this is you squad. Team 7." Tsunade said.

"Hiya, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said.

"Hi." Suki said, quietly compared to Naruto's loudness.

"What? I can't hear you!" He said. Suki opened her mouth to repeat what she said, but Naruto was knocked on his butt by a fist slamming into his head.

"Quit being rude Naruto." Sakura said. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Suki said smiling.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said simply. Suki looked this tall masterpiece up and down before sticking out her tongue in disgust. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, sorry. Hello." Suki said forcing the fakest smile on her flawless, heart shaped, face. She could immediately tell, this guy was going to be a pain. In. the. Ass.

After Tsunade told them to come back later that day, they walked out her office. Naruto looked at Suki out the corner of his eye and frowned.

"So…why exactly did you come here?" He asked. Suki looked at him.

"Well, my parents died and my village was attacked, so where else am I supposed to go other than the most protective village ever." Sakura looked sad.

"Your parents died?" She asked. Suki nodded.

"It doesn't matter though…when the village was attacked they told me they would do anything to get the attacker out…they were willing to die." Suki said, shrugging.

"Who attacked your village?" Naruto asked, getting interested.

"Um…rouge ninja's…I think." Suki answered.

"What did they want?"

"Nothing special I guess, cause they came and left after the village was up in flames." Suki said looking down. Sasuke looked at her and looked away.

"Wow…must be painful." Sakura said.

"Nah." Suki replied.

"Well, what should we do today? Since we got a new teammate." Naruto asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Um…I'm hungry, maybe we could go eat." Sakura suggested.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"I like ramen." Suki said. Naruto looked at her, amazement in his eyes.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "I love ramen! What's your favorite?" 

"Um…Chicken flavored, but I do enjoy Miso." Suki said. Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Alright then. Let's go!" He yelled pulling her to the ramen stand. Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes. They all ordered a bowl of ramen and ate. Since it was Suki's first day, the owner gave them one on the house.

"Thank you." Suki said, breaking apart her chopsticks and scooping up some ramen. Naruto suddenly started choking when someone wrapped their arms around his neck playfully. Suki jumped when he screamed.

"Hey, Naruto! It's been too long, huh?" A boy said. He had brown spiky hair and brown dog like eyes. Behind him was a giant white wolf looking thing.

"Kiba I don't think he can breathe!" A girl with purplish black hair said touching the boy's shoulder.

"Aw, that's the goal isn't it?" The boy, Kiba said. Naruto slammed his fists on the table, with his face red, stood up and flipped Kiba on the ground. Naruto took a deep breathe and coughed.

"WHAT THE HELL? Where you trying to kill me?" Naruto yelled, his face still a bit red. Kiba stood up and smirked.

"Maybe." He said shrugging his shoulders. Naruto gripped Kiba's shirt. 

"Do you want to start something, dog boy?" Naruto asked.

"Do **you** want to start something, Foxy?" Kiba asked, keeping his playful smirk on his lips. Naruto screamed and wrapped his hands around Kiba's throat. Sasuke and Sakura pulled him off before he actually killed the boy. Kiba coughed a bit. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked.

"How do you think I felt!" Kiba rolled his eyes. Naruto glared at the boy for a minute. "So, how was the mission?" Naruto asked casually. Kiba shrugged.

"As good as a mission could get." Suki slapped her forehead. 

"Weren't you to just about to kill each other 2 seconds ago?" Suki asked. The boys looked at her. Kiba blushed for a spilt second but regained composer.

"They do this all the time." Sakura said.

"It does get annoying at times." Sasuke mumbled.

"Excuse me Sasuke! The king has spoken, I'm so sorry for annoying you!" Naruto said, sarcastically.

"Thanks." Sasuke said smirking. Suki giggled. Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"So, where's Shino, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Um…when Kiba mentioned going to find N-Naruto, he left." Hinata said. Kiba nodded.

"It's like he hates you, dude." Kiba said.

"It's ok. If was him I'd hate me too, cause I'm that fabulous!" Naruto bragged.

"Harharhar. Your funny." Sasuke said.

"Did anyone asked for your opinion Sasuke?" Naruto asked pointing a finger in his face. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I just like hearing myself talk." Sasuke said. Suki rolled her eyes.

"Conceited with yourself, huh, Uchiha?" Kiba commented.

"Yeah, but if I looked like you I wouldn't be, Inuzuka." Kiba smirked that playful smirk again.

"Please, if you looked like me, then of course you couldn't be conceited with yourself, cause I'm just that damn sexy." Kiba said.

"Ha, you wish. You look like a wild beast that doesn't know what the word bath means." Sasuke said, smirking back.

"Psh. I'd rather stink than be as ugly as you. In fact my good looks would fight that stench and yours." Kiba said.

"Stench? Please I smell great, thank you. And I'd rather be ugly than look like I woke up in the dumpster this morning." Sasuke replied.

"Three steps up from your cardboard box."

"Please, my shampoo costs more than your rent."

"Wow, I'm surprised you buy shampoo! The condition your hair is in."

"At least I brush my teeth with toothpaste and not dog shit."

"Yeah, says the guy who's gay." Sasuke blushed.

"I'm not gay, thank you very much! When's the last time you had a girlfriend?"

"When's the last time you kissed someone other than Naruto?"

"It was an accident!"

"An accident you liked."

"Please, I could kiss more girls than you in a week!" Sasuke challenged.

"Wanna make that a bet?"

"You got it."

"Fine, whoever gets 50 kisses before the end of the week wins." Kiba stuck out his hand. "And it begins today. Deal?"

"Deal." Sasuke shook his hand and turned around and pecked Sakura on the lips. She blushed. "One for Sasuke." Sasuke gloated. Kiba turned and kissed Hinata.

"Tie." Kiba said. Hinata's face turned bright red. "And," Kiba stalked over to Sakura and kissed her, too. "I'm winning." Sasuke kissed Hinata. She fainted and Naruto caught her.

"Guys!" Naruto yelled.

"Tie." Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever, have fun losing, Uchiha." Kiba said walking away. Hinata regained her composer and followed after him.

"Wow, I can't believe you two." Naruto said. "Well, actually I can believe Kiba, but not you Sasuke." Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn." He snorted.

"Aren't you going to start?" Suki asked. "He's probably already ahead of you."

"No, if I want 50 kisses before the end of the day…I could get them, not Kiba though." Sasuke said.

"Well, I think Kiba could, too. You both are pretty cute. About the same." Suki said. Sasuke shot her a death glare, but she seemed unfazed.

"And anyways…not to be mean…Kiba does have really soft lips…and his kiss was more than just a peck." Sakura said. Sasuke shot her a death glare as well. She looked away.

"Whatever. I got to go." Sasuke said walking away. Suki laughed quietly. 

"What should we do, to kill…an hour." Naruto asked.

"Do you have a training field here?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, but we need a sensei to train." Sakura said, matter of factly.

"Sorry to rain on your parade princess, but I think I could train without supervision." Suki said. Sakura blushed with rage.

"I'll train with ya!" Naruto said. "Let's go." They walked away, and Sakura followed. When they arrived at the training field another team was already there. Naruto scoffed.

"Who's that?" Suki asked.

"The one with the long brown hair and pale looking eyes is Neji, The one with that bowl shaped hair cut and the bushy eyebrows is Lee, but I call him bushy brows, The girl with the buns is Tenten, and the tall dude with the bowl hair cut is their sensei Gai. They're all a bunch of weirdo's, except Tenten, if you ask me." Naruto said.

"Where is our sensei?" Suki questioned.

"I'm not sure…I think he went on a mission, but since Gai sensei is back, then he might be back."

"What's his name?"

"Kakashi." Sakura said coming up behind them.

"Oh." Suki started walking forward with them. That Lee dude seen them and smiled.

"Oh! My cherry blossom has returned to me!" He said running to Sakura and hugging her. She hugged back.

"Hi Lee." She said.

"And Naruto!" Lee said, trying to give Naruto a hug. Naruto resisted. Lee gave up. "Who's your beautiful and youthful friend?" Suki blushed slightly.

"This is our new teammate, Suki." Naruto said. Tenten, Neji and Gai came over.

"How come we didn't get a new teammate?" Tenten asked. "Hi I'm Tenten by the way."

"How wonderful is it to have a new addition to your team?" Gai asked, then he took Suki's hands and smiled. "And how long will it be before you turn from team loser to team Gai?" Suki stared long and hard at Gai before asking.

"Are you a petifile?" She asked. Gai touched his heart.

"Me?" He fell dramatically. Everyone rolled their eyes other than Lee.

"Oh, Sensei! Don't listen to that vile, evil witch!" Lee said glaring daggers at Suki. 

"What happen to beautiful and youthful?" Suki asked herself.

"Don't listen to them, maybe your not that mean." Neji said smirking at her. When she was up close, he actually was pretty cute. His hair was long and tied in a low tail and he had pearl colored eyes. Suki smiled back.

"Thank you!" She said. Suddenly a finger was pointed in her face. It was Lee.

"I challenged you to a duel!" He shouted. Was he really not over it?

"No Lee. It is un youthful to challenge a young lady to a duel. She's probably scared out of her mind." Gai said. 

"Actually, I'm not scared." Suki said. "I'll fight you if you really want to."

"No, my sensei is right, I shouldn't lower myself." Lee said. "I apologize greatly." Suki sighed.

"Whatever." She said.

"What are you guys doing here, anyways?" Tenten asked.

"Me and Suki wanted to train." Naruto said.

"Well, that's perfect! I was just getting ready to put them through their hard core training, but now I can pair each one of you up and you guys can train for a bit." Gai said. "Tenten will fight Sakura…um…and…where's the Uchiha? Did he run off again?"

"Defiantly not! How could you say something like that?" Naruto yelled. Suki wonder what he meant when he said again. She would have to ask Naruto later. Gai shrugged.

"Well, then Naruto and Lee, and Neji and Suki. I think you have a lot of talent my young girl." Suki smiled and nodded. "But of course Neji is my star pupil, take it easy on her son."

"No," Suki said. "Give me everything you got." She smiled, he smirked.

"Alright then, First Tenten and Sakura will go." Gai said. Tenten smiled and Sakura sighed.

"Fine." Sakura pouted. They took fighting stances and the rest of them backed up.

"Just to let you know there will only be 5 minutes to each fight." Gai noted.

"Alright Sakura, you ready?" Tenten asked reaching for her scroll.

"Readier than ever." Sakura slid her hand into her kunai pouch.

"Ready, set,…Go!" Gai yelled. Sakura threw a couple of kunai and shuriken, of course Tenten being smart dodged and threw some herself. Sakura sidestepped them and ran towards Tenten, focusing Chakra into her right fist and trying punch Tenten. She grabbed Sakura's fist and was pushed back a bit, before stopping and holding off Sakura's punch. Naruto seemed a bit surprised. Sakura lifted up her foot and missed Tenten's retreating face. She grunted and jumped back.

'Wow,' Sakura thought. 'She's dodged all my attacks and was able to hold off my punch! How can I hit her without her dodging my every move?' Tenten smiled and tossed some Kunai towards Sakura, she jumped, but was surprised when they kunai followed. Sakura grabbed two of the kunai and the other two cut into her flesh. She pulled on the weapon and Tenten frowned.

"Your controlling them!" Sakura called back landing on the ground. Tenten nodded.

"Yes, what of it?" She pulled Sakura toward her in one tug. Sakura went flying and Tenten punched her in the face and sent Sakura rolling the opposite way. Tenten pulled her scroll of her back. "Twin rising dragons!" She yelled, sending weapons toward Sakura with paper bombs attached. It exploded.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Suki already seen Sakura jump right before the bombs hit, so she smirked. Tenten smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't stay in the smoke too long, your not dead, wasn't enough to kill someone-" Tenten was cut off, by Sakura punching her in the stomach. She was sent flying into a tree. Sakura smiled, but then frowned when Tenten poofed, signaling it was a shadow clone and before she could analyze her surroundings hundreds of weapons starting falling. Sakura screamed and a light smoke cloud covered the area when they hit. Naruto's and Suki's mouth was a gap. The smoke cleared. Sakura wasn't hit, cause she moved her body around the weapons, so she couldn't be hit. She was panting. Tenten walked up to her and smiled.

"Wow and I thought you were the smartest girl in our class, but I guess I out smart you." Tenten gloated. Sakura growled and stood up. 

"The fight is over!" Gai yelled. "And since my young pupil doesn't have a scratch on her, she wins." Naruto frowned.

"Well, I won't let bushy brow beat me!" Naruto yelled.

"We will see Naruto!" Lee said. The walked onto the field.

"No Gates Lee and no extraordinary chakra Naruto!" Gai yelled.

"Whatever!" Naruto said.

"Ready, set, go!" Lee immediately took action and headed towards Naruto with his fist clenched. Naruto dodged every punch lee through at him, except one. Naruto backed up and panted.

"Not bad Naruto, but can you handle this…" Lee ran around Naruto quickly. Naruto sighed and spun in a circle tossing rounds of kunai in every direction. Lee rolled over after being hit in the side. He pulled out the kunai and tossed it at Naruto. Naruto caught it and smiled.

"Wow, easier than I thought." Naruto said, as Lee stood up. Lee ran at Naruto with a red face and threw random punches occasionally hitting Naruto, and Naruto kicked Lee in the stomach and sent him in the air. Naruto followed, but somehow got kicked in the face by Lee and seemed a bit dazed. Lee kicked him in the stomach a couple of times, before Naruto grabbed on of his feet and with insane strength tossed Lee into the ground. Naruto landed. "What are you doing? I thought you were stronger than this." Naruto said smirking evilly.

"I just need a bit of help." Lee said. "I can't stand by myself."

"Deal, we'll deduct a minute, which leaves you two and Tenten head in there for 10 seconds. Now!" Tenten stood up and ran into the battle. Naruto seemed a bit surprised when Tenten squared a few hits in his stomach.

"That's no fair!" Suki yelled standing up and running to Naruto's aid. She grabbed Tenten's arm swung her around and tossed her into a tree by Gai sensei. Suki ran off the field as Lee came running towards Naruto striking punches at lighting speed. Naruto growled and kicked Lee. Then popping up a clone and creating a miniature Rasengan and throwing his other self at Lee slamming the ball of wind against Lee's stomach. Lee went flying into a tree.

"Fight's over!" Gai yelled running to Lee. "Are you ok Lee?" He asked. Lee nodded and stood up.

"I'm fine Sensei, but unfortunately Naruto beat me." Lee said hanging his head low. Gai pat his back.

"It's ok." They walked back. "Neji and Suki your turn. Make me proud Neji, and don't forget this is the winning battle, you win we win."

"Same goes for you Suki." Naruto said. "I haven't seen you fight, but you better show Neji what you got." He said. Suki nodded and breathed trying to calm herself down. Watching everyone else fight excited her too much and if she got excited anymore she would have a heart attack. She and Neji walked onto the field and fell into fighting stances.

"Ready, set, GO!" Gai yelled. Suki waited to see if Neji was going to make the first move, but since he stood there looking like a statue she tossed a couple of kunai at him, Neji dodged them and smiled.

"You can't hit me. Byakgan!" Neji yelled. The side of his head by his eyes, had little vein like things, and his eyes went a bit shadowy. Suki decided not to ask questions, and attacked immediately, running towards him throwing random weapons when she got close enough Neji spun in circle creating a chakra shield around himself, something along the lines of palms rotation Suki thought. But it not only deflected her weapons but when she ran into it she felt it running across her body like a rug burn, she flew back and rolled across the ground. Her black t shirt was torn around her stomach and burned like hell. She cried out in pain. Naruto was a bit worried.

"You ok?" He asked. Suki couldn't even touch her stomach, that chakra stung so bad when it hit her skin and was worse as it spun. Ignoring the pain she stood up.

"Aw, does it hurt? Let doctor Neji see it." Neji threw a kunai at her, it dug into her stomach. Suki didn't scream or cry, she just fell to her knees and pulled the kunai out her red, bloody, scared, belly panting. "Come are you gonna keep it up?" Suki tossed the kunai at Neji, weakly. He caught it. Then she stood up putting her hands together and closing her grey eyes.

'He deflects my movements when I get up close or when I throw weapons, but the question is…what is so un normal like for a ninja to use that can't be deflected, but at the same time can't be seen?' The it hit her. She had to give it a try. Suki started running around Neji at a fast pace, throwing Kunai and he spun his little chakra shield deflecting them, she stopped and when he quit she was right there already prepared with her handy dandy fucking notebook plan. She dug her foot into the ground and released it sending dirt flying into Neji's pearl eyes. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell?" He yelled. Suki took action tossing kunai, and throwing punches and kicks. Neji knew he was far ahead in the scar factor with kunai and daggers in him and bruises all over him, but he had one trick up his sleeve. After he got the dirt out his eyes, he fazed Suki with a nice punch in the stomach and then he went into his special stance. Naruto and Sakura groaned and Tenten, Lee, and Gai smiled.

"It's over." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, she be in too much pain to react after this." Sakura said. Neji called out eight trigrams 64 palms. He tap Suki a couple of times in the stomach area before she snapped, smacked his hand away and upper cutting him the jaw. Neji was sent flying, feeling as though this was like the time Naruto beat him. Cheers were heard from Naruto and Sakura. Suki grabbed Neji by the hair and tossed him, like she did Tenten, into a tree.

"Fight's over!" Suki fell to her knees panting and barley touching her stomach. Naruto and Sakura came over.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked, laying her on her back. Sakura focused on Suki's stomach. Suki grunted and pushed Sakura's hand away.

"No, this will help." On the other hand, Neji was dazed for a minute, he couldn't seem to talk, or breathe. Finally, he regained his composer. Tenten had pulled more than 12 kunai and shuriken out of him, and counted 24 bruises, 16 cuts, and 12 scars. After Sakura had bandaged Suki up she ran to Neji. "His jaw is cracked." Sakura said.

"Damn." Naruto said walking up to them with Suki. She knelt next to Neji.

"You ok?" She asked. Neji nodded.

"There's nothing anyone can do about his cracked jaw, it will just heal itself, but don't open your mouth too wide." Sakura explained. Neji nodded.

"Can you guys give me a second?" Suki asked. 

"Yeah," Naruto said as everyone walked away. Suki looked at Neji's jaw and frowned, then looked at his eyes. He wasn't looking at her.

"You sure your ok?" Suki asked making sure.

"Yes." Neji said a bit angry. Suki deepened her frown, before smiling.

"Ya know, I didn't know I had that much brute strength." Suki said. Neji looked at her.

"Really?" He asked, not about her strength, but the fact that she was still talking to him. Suki looked up, the sun was starting to set and where they were sitting it became dark.

"When I was little, I got into a fight, and my skull was cracked and it had to heal by itself, it wasn't bleeding though. I started the fight and it made me so angry knowing people just said 'it will just heal.' My head was cracked and people expected it to just heal in a snap? The next day, someone slammed a lunch tray over my head and I passed out. I was rushed to the hospital and the doctors said 'this wasn't gonna heal, pieces of my skull, itty bitty piece, were in my brain cutting things.' Since that day, I haven't been able to grow correctly. I would grow two inches and not grow for 6 years and then grow 1 inch and not be able to grow for 2 years." Suki explained. Neji listened to everything she said. "I know what it feels like going into a fight, losing, and having an injury in which people say it will heal itself, and the next day things may go to hell, but Neji…if things go to hell with you…I promise I'll be there. Weather it's today or a month from now…I have your back. Promise." Suki said. Neji looked at her disbelieving, but nodded.

"Thanks." He said. "You are really strong ya know?" He said.

"Yeah, I've heard."

"What from my jaw cracking?" Suki giggled. Neji smirked, saying 'Ow.' 

"What?"

"I can't even smirk?" Neji mumbled.

"Haha!" Suki laughed. "Maybe you should let down the smirking, Neji." Neji, ignoring the slight pain, smirked again.

"Suki!" Naruto yelled. Suki looked over. "We have to gooooo!" Suki stood up with Neji.

"Well, I have to go." Suki said. "Bye Neji." She ran towards Naruto, leaving Neji standing there. On the way to the Hokage's tower Sasuke joined up with them. "So, how many so far?"

"25." Sasuke said, smirking. Then he looked at her stomach. "What happened to you?" 

"Well, let's just say. I met someone new." Suki said.

"You like Neji." Naruto teased.

"No actually I do not." Suki said, truthfully. "We're just friends." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, so far you met 4 not so attractive boys, and one hot one. Who do you like?" Naruto asked.

"Well, not you, nor Neji, not Lee, um…" Suki blushed. "Wait a minute that's non of your business!" She said.

"Come on! Tell me, I won't say anything!" Naruto pleaded. "It has to be between Sasuke and Kiba."

"It's none!" Suki yelled, walking faster. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. When they got to the Hokage's tower, Suki met her white haired sensei, and was told she now lives at her own apartment, by Kiba. She went her separate ways without anyone and promised to meet up with her team at noon in the training field. When she approached her new home, she seen Kiba sitting on the railing looking at the starry sky, with his huge white wolf thing with him. It growled as she walked up the stairs. Kiba looked over and smiled.

"Hey," He said. Suki blushed.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" 

"I live here now, in apartment 223." Kiba's mouth made an 'o' shape. "So how many kisses did you get so far?"

"82." Kiba said smiling.

"Are you serious?"

"No." Suki frowned then smiled. "I got 33, wanna make it 34?" Kiba asked smirking.

"No, I will not be apart of your little game." Suki said. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"It's not a little game, it's a man game. How many did Sasuke get?" 

"25. You ahead by 8." Suki said. Kiba nodded, thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you don't wanna put me ahead by 9?" Suki laughed.

"No, cause if I kiss you, I'll have to kiss Sasuke."

"Why?"

"Cause when he finds out he'll want a kiss from me, too." Suki said. Kiba jumped off the rail and stepped in front of Suki, standing close to her. Now she noticed how much taller he was than she was. She blushed.

"He doesn't have to know." Kiba said bending down, so his face was in front of hers. Suki looked away to regain her composer, then looked back.

"You want a kiss?" Kiba nodded. Suki kissed his cheek softly. Kiba frowned.

"That's not a kiss!" He said. Suki started walking up another pair of stairs.

"Ya huh! It was a kiss on the cheek." Suki said.

"Fine. Now I'm 8 and a half ahead of Sasuke!" Kiba said.

"Fine with me! Goodnight Kiba."

"Night." She heard a door opened and close. She walked into her small apartment, locked the door, and went to bed.


	2. The bet

_Chapter 2: The new bet_

Suki woke up early that morning, around 6 am. She walked out her room and into her bathroom, to take a shower. After she washed herself and her hair, she wrapped a towel around her small figure and stood in front of the mirror. She looked at her hair.

"It's getting longer." She said. It was right below her collar bone. Suki sighed and walked out to get dressed. She put on black Capri and a purple top, then she put her hair in a ponytail and walked out her apartment locking the door.

It was really nice outside, the sun was shining brightly, and birds flew past her head. Suki giggled.

"Now, what should I do for…6 hours?" Suki thought aloud. "Maybe Kiba's awake." She walked down the stairs up to Kiba's door, it was open slightly. Suki pushed it opened to find Kiba cleaning up his living room. A lamp had been smashed on the ground and glasses seemed to be thrown at the wall, cause of the dried water stuck to the wall. Kiba had a rag and washing the wall. "Kiba?" Suki called out. He turned to her and smiled, on his cheek was a cut as though he'd been punched or slapped rather hard in the face.

"Hey, Suki." Kiba said. She walked up to him. Other than the current broken glass, his apartment was clean.

"What happened here, and to your face." Kiba thought a second.

"Um…well…let's just say…it was a crazy day." He said, apparently not wanting to tell her what happened. She frowned, but smiled again. "What's up?"

"Well, I need something to do for…6 hours and maybe would you like to kill time with me?" She asked. Kiba nodded.

"Mind if I finish cleaning up, and take a shower first?" Suki plopped down on his brown couch.

"No prob." She said, smiling. Kiba scrubbed down the wall, picked up the rest of the glass, and went to take a shower. Suki looked around and frowned. She wanted to know what happened, but she couldn't force him to tell her, if he didn't want to. She heard a door open, it couldn't be Kiba he just went into the shower. A tall, lean guy walked out. He looked like Kiba, but his hair was rough looking and seemed like he didn't wash it. He looked at Suki, she looked back too.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice like a deep growl.

"Suki Rose, Kiba's friend." Suki said.

"Well, Kiba doesn't need any friends at the moment, poking into his personal life." He said. Suki knew he was about to ask her to leave, but she couldn't leave Kiba with this guy, it didn't seem right.

"No one said I wanted to know his personal business, anyways." Suki said. He glared at her.

"Who do you think you are, talking to an adult like that?" He asked, stepping towards her. Suki stood up.

"I was just telling you I don't really care for you and Kiba's personal business and you shouldn't just assume that I wanted to know." Suki said, standing her ground.

"You need to leave." He said, turning away. Suki shook her head.

"No." She said simply. He looked back and stomped over to her, she tried not to flinch.

"Get out my house!" He yelled.

"No!" He grabbed her by her hair and was about to toss her out, but Kiba's wolf ran to them and bit Kiba's dad on the leg. He dropped Suki. Kiba came running out the bathroom, with a towel around his waist. Suki wanted to cry, but she just couldn't, so she looked determinately up with water in her grey eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kiba asked. His dad pointed to Suki.

"She has no right talking to me like the way she does! And sticking her nose in our business! Kiba get her out and you are forbidden to see her!" His dad ordered.

"Get out, for a minute Suki, I'll be right out." Kiba said, softly. Suki nodded and walked out the door closing it behind her, She heard mumbling and shouting that she couldn't make out. Suki stood holding on to the rail for a second, breathing heavily. Did Kiba really live with that monster? Was he the one that smashed the glass and lamp? Everything went quite in the house. Did Kiba's dad hit him in the face and give him that scar? Was Kiba abused by his dad? She wanted to know so bad, but she knew she couldn't ask. Maybe Kiba would tell her on his own. There was a bit more yelling and Kiba stepped out the door, slamming it behind him. He had black pants on and a white tank top, showing his muscles, which Kiba was pretty built. He sighed and smiled. "Sorry about that, Suki."

"No, no, It's fine really." Suki lied, but the truth was it wasn't fine.

"Did he hurt you?" Kiba asked.

"No, he just grabbed my hair, but your wolf bit him." Suki said. Kiba laughed loudly. She was a bit mad. Was he laughing at her, not being able to stick up for herself.

"You think…ha…Akamaru is a wolf?" Kiba chuckled out. Suki blushed.

"Yeah, he's figgin huge, have you seen him?" Suki asked.

"He's a dog." Kiba said, smirking. Suki looked dumbfounded.

"Nuh un." She said disbelieving.

"Ya huh." Kiba replied. "Now where would you like to go?" He asked walking onto the street with her.

"Um…no where in particular." She said. "What do you do around here for fun?"

"Um…eat, play games, I guess." Kiba said. Suki smiled.

"I like games!" She yelled.

"Well, it takes a minute to get to the arcade, we can play eye spy?" Kiba said. Suki nodded.

"I'll go first…I spy with my little eye, something that's blue." She said. Kiba looked around and seen a blue jay in a tree.

"Blue jay." Suki nodded. "Alright I spy with my little eye…something that begins with the letter 'r'" Kiba said.

"Ramen!" Kiba laughed. They played the game until they reached the arcade. Suki pulled out change and they played racing games, and mini bowling, they even got to try this new virtual world thing, after spending about two hours there, they headed to a small restaurant. Kiba paid for the food, even though Suki wanted to, and they ate. Suki ate a salad and Kiba had two chicken breasts and fries. Suki kept looking over at Kiba's plate, seeing if he was gonna finish. He caught her looking one time.

"Do you want some?" He asked. Suki shook her head.

"No." She lied. Kiba smirked.

"Alright then." He stuffed a big bite into his mouth and yumed about it. "That's delicious." He mumbled. Suki smiled.

"Ok, let me have a bite." She said. Kiba swallowed his food, picked up his fork, grabbed a piece of chicken and fed it to her. A waiter came over smiling.

"What a lovely couple." He said. Suki started chocking on her chicken, and Kiba blushed brightly. "Are you ok, ma' am?" Suki swallowed her food.

"We're not a couple, just friends." Suki almost yelled. Kiba nodded.

"Are you sure? I see the way you look at each other." Kiba's whole face went deep red. "Well, anyways is there anything else I could get you? Like spaghetti?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. Kiba shook his head.

"Like I-ice cream!" He stuttered, looking out the window.

"Flavor?"

"Surprise me." The waiter walked away. Suki put salad in her mouth, still blushing herself.

"Can you believe him?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, thinking we're a couple? Ha! In a million years." Kiba said. Suki looked at him.

"Why aren't I a suitable girlfriend?" She asked.

"Not for me." Kiba said, looking at her.

"Ya I know, but for anyone else."

"It depends…you need a pushover." Kiba said.

"What? What does that mean?" Suki asked.

"Your to…smart…if I could say…you need someone who doesn't have their own opinions…because compared to yours, in your mind, are useless." Kiba said. "You're a I'm right your wrong person." Suki sat there her mouth a gap.

"I am most defiantly not! I think I give everyone their own word in a conversation." Suki said.

"Well, act-"

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Never mind." Kiba rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Suki didn't want to hear him say anything else cause she knew he was right. She was a I'm right your wrong person. She never wanted anyone to voice their opinions to her, cause she didn't want to be proven wrong. Suki sighed. How could Kiba know her for one day and 4 hours and be able to read her like he does?

"Your ice cream sir." The waiter said, putting down a large glass full of mixed flavors of ice cream. Kiba smiled brightly and thanked him. "Your welcome." He walked away, grabbing their other empty plates. Suki watched Kiba out the corner of her eye scarf down his ice cream. She took her finger and dipped it in the ice cream, then licked it. Kiba stopped eating and looked at her, then he pushed the glass in the middle of the table and handed her a spoon. Suki took the spoon and ate ice cream with him. After they finished the ice cream, Kiba paid the bill, and they left.

"Well, we have two more hours until 12...what else do you want to do?" Suki asked. Kiba smirked at her. "What?" He reached over and hoisted her onto his shoulders. "Ah! Kiba!" Kiba laughed out loud. Suki grabbed onto the side of his head and Kiba held her legs.

"Let's walked around!" He said. Suki was too busy laughing to hear what he was saying. Kiba smirked, he truthfully didn't like Suki, he just thought she was a great friend. The last two hours they spent together were just fabulous. On their way to the training field, where Kiba had to go too, they seen Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Suki yelled. Sasuke looked up, he was relaxing on a bench. He smirked when he seen Kiba. When they reached them, Sasuke said he won the bet.

"What do you mean Uchiha?" Kiba asked. "I already got 50 kisses, too." Sasuke looked at him, then to Suki.

"Did he really?" He asked. Kiba had been kissing random people as they were out that day. He only needed 15, that had to be more than 15 girls.

"Yeah," Suki said. Sasuke sighed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Sasuke asked. Kiba shrugged.

"Well, I'm heading to the field with or without you guys." Suki walking away.

"We'll be right there!" Kiba called out to her. He looked back at Sasuke.

"Who haven't we kissed yet?" Sasuke asked thinking.

"Suki." Kiba said, smirking. Sasuke smirked back. "The first one to get a kiss from Suki wins?"

"No, the first one Suki falls in love with, wins." Sasuke challenged. Kiba thought about it.

"But what if…no just the kiss, but she has to kiss you, you can't her, and don't tell her about the bet." Kiba warned. Sasuke nodded and they shook hands. Then ran towards the training field. After training for a while, Suki was exhausted. She didn't even want to leave the field, she just wanted to sleep right there, but Kiba urged her on. Everyone was there. All the teams. Neji's team, Kiba's, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma were a team, Kurenai was Kiba's sensei, and she got to know Kakashi better. Her and Kiba walked back to their apartment building afterwards.

"So, what happened about you and Sasuke's bet?" Suki asked on the way there. Kiba thought up a quick lie.

"Um…we just gave up and admitted we could get a many kisses as each other." Kiba lied. Suki nodded. They walked up the steps. Kiba was about to just walked into his apartment, but he just couldn't. "Hey, um, Suki?" She turned around, half way up the stairs.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Um…" Kiba's face became hot. "I had a nice day, and maybe, we could do it again sometime?' He asked. Suki smiled.

"Of course Kiba I would love to." Suki said. Kiba sighed.

"Alright, if your awake in the morning and don't know what to do, you know where I am." He said. She nodded, and smiled.

"Right. Goodnight, Kiba."

"Night, Suki." Kiba walked into his house, and Suki did the same, both going to sleep thinking about each other.

(Next day)

Suki was up with Kiba the next morning, she was making them breakfast. Some bacon, eggs, and toast. Akamaru was with them, laying on the couch. It was 8 in the morning. Kiba had came over earlier, but Suki wasn't awake, and she left the front door open, so Kiba came in a relaxed on her couch until she woke up. Suki still couldn't get it out of him why he had came over so early, he just wouldn't tell her.

She set his plate in front of him, and glared at him from across the table. Kiba smiled and chewed on his bacon.

"Fine." Kiba said giving in. "If you quit burning holes into my head I'll tell you." Suki smiled.

"Ok!" They ate their breakfast and sat on the couch, Suki crossed her legs and faced him. Kiba sighed and scratched his head.

"Now, where do I start?" He mumbled to himself.

"The beginning." Suki said. Kiba shook his head.

"Well, Yesterday night around 5 before you came, my dad came home drunk and he woke me up to clean up the lamp he accidentally knocked over when he walked in. I mumbled something to myself, I think it was like…clean it up yourself or something, anyways, but I started to clean it up. I happen to be very grouchy when I wake up and him watching me as I clean made me angry. I asked him what he wants, and he yelled at me for raising my voice. I rolled my eyes and went back to cleaning, yet he still stood there watching me like a hawk, so I snapped on him and told him to go take a shower cause he stunk like beer and leave me to clean. He just punched me in the face, and that's why I got the cut. I dropped all the glass and told him to clean it himself, and he took two glasses and threw them at me but I dodged them and they hit the wall. He started ranting and raving on about something then went to sleep in my guest bedroom, cause it was my house." Kiba said. Suki sat there with her mouth a gap.

"…" She couldn't find the words to say anything.

"Well, this morning he woke me up to yell at me cause of you, and I told him to fuck off and go to sleep. He flipped my mattress over and walked out my room. I got up, extremely pissed and, walked to the kitchen where he was and grabbed the beer he was about to open and hit him in the head with it. It exploded. He tried to punch me, but Akamaru jumped on him and held him on the ground. I took the chance to take a breathe and calm down then I grab him by his shirt collar, and dragged him out my house, and told him never to come back. I cleaned up and knew I had to get out of there for a bit, so I came up here." Kiba finished. Suki reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I feel so bad, are you ok?" She asked. Kiba was still a bit shocked from her sudden action. "Dad's should never hit their children, nor should Mom's but…if you want…if you don't want to be in your apartment to stay away from your dad you can live with me." Suki said. Kiba swallowed hard and closed his eyes to regain composer then he smiled.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Kiba assured. Suki had water in her eyes, but didn't cry. She was actually a very emotional person, but wouldn't let herself cry. It must be worse to be Kiba, though, he has a horrible life, but he just keeps on smiling. Suki looked at him, and he looked at her. They were so close to each other, but Kiba turned his head, and kind of brushed her arms off of himself. He stood up. "I have to go visit my mom today and take Akamaru to the vet. So, why don't you do something with your teammates until I get back?" Kiba suggested. Suki looked down.

"Yeah, I guess." She stood up, too. Kiba looked at her, then he hugged her.

"Don't worry about it, ok? Don't let it get you down. Just remember it was me not you. Have fun today." Kiba said. Suki nodded.

"Ok." She mumbled into his chest. He let go, whistled for Akamaru, and they left. Suki stood there for a moment, before turning around and going to take a shower.

After she took a shower, she got dressed in baggy brown, knee high short, and a blue t shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and cleaned up the kitchen. There was a soft knock at her door. She went to open it. Sasuke was standing there, he was wearing dark green short, and a grey shirt.

"Hi, Sasuke." Suki said happily.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing just cleaning up my place. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just bored. Naruto went to eat ramen with Sakura and I don't feel like training, so I came to see what you were doing." Sasuke said.

"I'm not doing anything, but if you want to, we can do something." Suki said. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

"Let me grab my shoes." Suki slipped on her shoes and ran out her house and closed the door. "What should we do?"

"Hm, well there is a bar down the road." Suki looked at him.

"I don't drink." She stated firmly. Sasuke chuckled.

"It's a bar for 18 and younger. I don't drink either." Sasuke said. Suki sighed.

"Sure."

"But there's one more thing." Sasuke said.

"What?" He just smirked.

"You'll see." Suki grunted and followed him. The walked into a bar, it was a bit quiet other than the hundreds of kids talking. Then an announcer spoke.

"Now, the song is…Hero by boys like girls…and you sir will be our lucky singer!" A boy about 17 walked onto the stage. He long brown hair and blue eyes. He gripped the mic. "Now, who will be singing for us tonight?"

"Miki." He said.

"Alright, Miki get ready." The music started to play and he sung. Suki laughed and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"You have to get up there." She said. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nah." He denied.

"If you go I'll go after, promise." She held out her pinky. Sasuke looked at her, and wrapped his pinky around hers. She smiled.

"Stay right here." He walked up to the announcer and started talking to him. The guy nodded, and when Miki was done, The guy walked on stage.

"Now, we have our own personal guest to sing. Sasuke!" A bunch of girls screamed, as Sasuke walked onto the stage. "He will be singing…The kill by 30 seconds to mars!" Sasuke scratched his forehead, and grabbed the mic. The music started.

What if I wanted to break?

Laugh it all off in your face

What would you do?

What if I fell to the floor?

Couldn't take this anymore

What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down

Marry me, Bury me

I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight?

Beg for the rest of my life?

What would you do?

You say you wanted more

What are you waiting for?

I'm not running from you

Come break me down

Marry me, Bury me

I am finished with you

Look in my eyes

You killing me, killing me

All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else

But nothing seemed to change

I know now, this is who I really am inside

Finally found myself

Fighting for a chance

I know now, this is who I really am

Come break me down

Marry me, Bury me

I am finished with you, you, you

Look in my eyes

Your killing me, killing me

All I wanted was you

Come break me down

Break me down

Break me down

What I wanted to break?

What if I, what if I, what if I

Bury me, bury me

Suki screamed and clapped her hands. Sasuke was awesome! She never really knew he could sing. He came walking to her, smirking.

"Your turn." He said. She nodded.

"Any other givers?" The guy asked. Suki raised her hand, and ran to the stage. "Your name miss?"

"Suki." She said.

"Great! And you song will be…Untouched by the Veronicas!" Suki smiled, at least it was a song she knew. The music started.

I go ooh, ooh.

You go ah, ah

L-l-l-la, ah L-l-l-la

I can't lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie

I wanna, wanna, wanna, get, get, get

What I want don't stop

Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie, what you got, got

Cause I can't wait, wait, wait, any more, more, more, more

Don't even talk about the consequence

Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think

Cause you're the only one who's on my mind

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time forever never wanna hear you say goodbye

Bye, bye

I feel so Untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched-oh

And I need you so much

I see you, breathe you, I want to be you

Ah l-l-l-la ah l-l-l-la

You take, take, t-take, take, take, time, time

To live, live, the way you gotta, gotta, live your life

Gimmie, gimmie, all of you, you don't be scared

I'll see you through the loneliness of wanting more, more, more

Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right

Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one is gonna be around to answer all the question left behind

And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today

You still got me to hold you up, up

And I will never let you down, down

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched-oh, untouched

Untouched-oh, untouched

Ah l-l-l-la ah l-l-l-la

Untouched-oh

Ah l-l-l-la ah l-l-l-la

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

Untouched

Untouched

Suki smiled, as everyone clapped. Was she really that good? She caught Sasuke's amused face, and waved. He waved back. After he congratulated her on doing a good job they started dancing. Suki was having a good time, and so was Sasuke until someone interrupted them.

"Hey Suki." Miki said coming up behind Suki. She turned around. Up closer it was more then brown hair and blue eyes, his hair was long and streaked with blonde highlights, and his eyes were so bright and blue it felt like she was staring into an ocean.

"Hi." Suki said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Miki smiled showing his perfectly straight teeth. His skin was tan and flawless.

"Wanna dance?" He asked. Suki smiled back.

"Sure!" She said. As they danced, Sasuke slipped away to the bar. Suki and Miki started talking.

"So, are you new here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just got here a couple of days ago." Suki said.

"How you liking it?"

"Pretty good I guess." Suki answered. Miki nodded.

"I'm moving soon. Like next week, I lived here my whole life…it's pretty sad." He said. Suki frowned.

"Aw, that sucks. I was born here, too, but as soon as I was one me and my family moved." Suki explained.

"Cool, so your friends with the Uchiha, huh?" He asked. Why did he call him 'The Uchiha' like it was a title? Sasuke didn't seem that important.

"Yeah, he's on my team, kind of required." Suki said.

"So, if he wasn't on your team…you wouldn't be his friend?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, he's a cool person, but I am friends with people that aren't on my team."

"Like?" Miki asked getting closer.

"Kiba Inuzuka…um…"

"Haha, so you don't know many people?" He said. She blushed.

"I guess not. But hey, I know you. That's a start." They laughed.

"Please, I'm no one special. At least in my head, bunches of girl's like me, they think I'm hot." Miki said, eyeing her slightly.

"I don't see it." She said, then she busted out laughing. "Ok, I do see it. You are pretty cute." She said. Miki took another step closer.

"You too." He complimented. Suki blushed.

"Thanks." She said, stepping closer to him putting her arms around his neck. He responded by placing his hands on her hips. Miki was towering over her like a sky scraper. She couldn't help but look into his eyes, though and neither could he. Miki dropped his head onto her shoulder and kissed her neck. Suki shivered, she hadn't had her first kiss yet, but would she get it from someone she just met? Of course not, but Miki had a bit more on his mind. Luckily, Sasuke stepped between them, declaring Suki and him had to go. She waved to Miki as she left they bar, still a bit shaky. Why did she put her arms around his neck first? The sudden contact made her stomach flutter, but made her scared too. She wrapped her arms around herself, as they walked.

"You cold?" Sasuke asked. Suki shook her head. He touched her shoulder, and she jumped. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's ok. I just freaked." She said shaking her head. Sasuke looked at her.

"I shouldn't of brought you there, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"You shouldn't be sorry, I brought it onto myself, by putting my arms on his neck." Suki said with a deep frown. Sasuke wrapped a secure arm around her shoulder.

"Listen, boys just don't care what girls think, unless it means their game is done. Miki knew his game was over when he walked up to you, so he became reckless and really didn't care. He went on and did what guys should…or are made out to do." Sasuke said. Suki leaned into him, water in her eyes. She looked up at the sky. It was dark already, and the moon was full. "Don't let it get to you. Guys are gonna be tricking you your entire life, take it easy. Get used to it, cause it isn't gonna end."

"You make it sound so easy. Just letting it go." Sasuke pulled her in front of him.

"It is easy. Just breath, and forget. If a guy…makes you angry just remember, anger doesn't just start, anger gets started. Like if you pushed me in front of a bus, you would feel guilty, then the guilt will make you sad, then angry for what you did. Don't forget, to forget." Sasuke said.

"I would never push you in front of a bus, ya know?" Suki said smiling. Sasuke chuckled.

"I know. This is you right?" He asked pointing to her building.

"Yeah, thanks Sasuke." He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight." He turned and started walking away.

"Goodnight." Suki ran up to her door, but when she past Kiba's she stopped and put her ear to the door. Silence. '_I wonder if he's back yet?' _She thought, so she open the door. It was unlocked. Suki stepped in. It was quiet, no noises, no movement, not even a snore. Maybe he wasn't home. She turned to leave but she ran into someone. "Ah!" Suki looked up. Kiba was standing there smirking at her.

"What are you doing in my house?" He asked. Suki stepped back.

"I didn't know if you were here or not, the door was unlocked, so…I thought I'd check." She said. Kiba scratched his head.

"Why were you out this late?" He asked walking past her to his couch.

"I was out with Sasuke." Kiba's head snapped up, but then he relaxed.

"Like a date?"

"No! We just went to that kid Karaoke bar. It was fun then he walked me home." Kiba frowned slightly.

"Oh…" He couldn't just ask her if the two kissed, he'd have to do it sneaky. "So, did you guys kiss or anything?" '_Damn. That just slipped' _Kiba thought. Suki blushed.

"Of course not!" Suki yelled.

"Keep it down." Kiba said sighing.

"Why, would you think we kissed?" Suki asked.

"Moonlit walk…nice night…walking you home, duh." Kiba said. "Anyways, I'm tired."

"Me too. I guess I'll go to sleep. Goodnight Kiba." Suki started to walk out.

"Wait Suki." She looked at him. "Tomorrow, there's a festival, we're all going…so if you wanna go, be ready at 6 pm, ok?" He asked. Suki smiled and nodded.

"Ok! Night."

"Night."


	3. Just disappeared

_Chapter 3: Just disappeared…_

Suki slept in late, waking up around 12. She stretched and yawned, and got out of bed. She went to take a shower, and left her hair down that day. The festival seemed like it would be a lot of fun. Kiba said he would come over around one and they could go and buy costumes, cause it was also apart of Halloween. The festival is for the day that all the villagers had allowed monsters and ghouls to take over the village for a night. Suki put on blue short shorts and a light blue top, something she could slipped on and off easy. She ate a quick breakfast and as she was washing her plate Kiba walked in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She asked, smiling.

"Ever heard of not coming into my house when I'm not home?" He smirked. "You look nice." Kiba said. Suki looked at him. He was wearing tan shorts with like fifty two pockets and a brown tank.

"Thanks, I just put on something I could slip out off and on easily." Suki said smiling. Kiba nodded.

"Well, you ready to go?" He asked. Suki turned off the faucet.

"Yeah, let's go." They walked out her house and down the street to the costume shop. It was full of people looking for their own costumes. Suki ran to the girl's side pulling out three outfits, Kiba pulled out two boy outfits. They went into their dressing rooms. Suki's first outfit was a short skirt that was tight and yellow, and a yellow belly shirt with black stripes, she walked out and waited for Kiba. He came out in yellow and purple kimono. Suki laughed.

"What are you supposed to be a bumble bee or street walker?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"What are you supposed to be a cross dresser?" She asked a bit insulted. Kiba's face turned red.

"We're supposed to wear kimonos!" He yelled.

"Well, I'm not." She walked back in her dressing room.

"Just don't wear that then." Kiba said.

"Then don't be a cross dresser!" Kiba sighed and went to get two more outfits. Suki got dressed almost twenty times, but Kiba never came out his dressing room. "Kiba come on let me see."

"No! I look crazy!" He yelled.

"Kiba!" She yelled back. He moaned and opened the door. His pants were baggy and brown and he had a light brown and gray shirt, with dog ears that was on a headband, and a tail that wrapped around his waist.

"Woof." He said. Suki smiled.

"You look…fabulous!" Kiba frowned. "You have to wear it!"

"No! I'd rather go naked than wear this!" Suki placed her hands on her hips.

"Come on!" Kiba slapped his forehead.

"Fine! Whatever." He looked at her outfit. It was a white skirt this time that flared out at mid thigh, with white lace, the top was white, she had long bunny ears, and a fluffy white tail coming out her skirt, she also had white flats.

"Rabbit!" Suki said noticing Kiba looking at her outfit. "It's pretty right?" She asked.

"Yeah, you look good." He said in a bored tone.

"Well, let's take the costumes off, pay for them and head off." They got changed into their regular clothes, paid for their outfits, and left. "We, have two hours left. What should we do?"

"Eat, then get changed and go."

"Ok!" They went to get a bowl of ramen and surprisingly Naruto wasn't there. They ate and went to the nearest bathroom to get changed. Suki dragged Kiba to a makeup salon, so she could look pretty. They, literally, ambushed Kiba and strapped him to a chair, putting makeup on him. Suki said if he refused she wouldn't go to the festival, so he laid there and didn't fight back. After they were done, Suki had pink eye shadow on and glittery lip gloss, and a light amount of eyeliner on. She had also got her hair done with pink and white stripes on it. Kiba on the other hand, had heavy eyeliner on, and powder to make his face darker and more dog like, his hair was a bit spiked. He wanted the eye liner off, but Suki said he looked cute in it. Kiba grunted. When they got out the store the festival had already started, people parading down the street in kimonos and masks on. Suki smiled and started jumping.

"Calm down, sweet cheeks." Kiba said. Suki hit him in the arm playfully. They followed the parade. Suki got a fan and Kiba got a mask. Kiba spotted Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino, by a shop. "Look!" Kiba yelled over the noise. Suki looked over, and ran to them, Kiba followed.

"Hey, Suki!" Naruto yelled waving.

"Hey guys! Neji!" She ran straight into Neji's arms. He stumbled a bit, before hugging her back.

"Suki." He said.

"I haven't seen you in forever! Is your jaw ok?" Suki asked. Neji touched his jaw.

"Still hurts but it's ok." He said.

"I feel so hurt." Naruto said crying. "I called your name first and you couldn't hug me!" He yelled. Suki smiled sheepishly.

"Naruto, do you want a hug?" She asked, stepping away from Neji.

"Yeah." He sniffed. Suki giggled and hugged him. "Thanks, now I feel better." All of them were having a blast, running around, dancing, eating snacks and food from different villages, it was just great. Neji started carrying Suki on his shoulders, when she started complaining that her feet hurt.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Suki yelled.

"Ok!" Neji told Naruto where they were going and took her to the restroom. She went and when she came out, Neji smiled.

"What?"

"I need to use it." Suki slapped her forehead. "Wait right here." He walked into the bathroom. Suki looked around, and turned to notice there was an alleyway behind her. She could of swore there was someone standing there, so she turned back around praying Neji would hurry up. She heard footsteps walking towards her and she froze. '_This can't be happing! This can't be happing!'_ Suki thought, but suddenly someone wrapped a tight hand around her mouth, and another around her waist, and pulled her into the darkness of the alleyway.

Neji walked out the bathroom, and looked around. '_where the hell is she?' _He thought. He walked back over to the rest of them, thinking maybe she went over there. Naruto looked at him, confused.

"Where's Suki? Wasn't she with you?" Neji's eyes got wider. He looked back toward the bathroom and noticed the alleyway. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba, looked where he was looking. "Did she?"

"Dang!" Neji ran toward the alleyway with the boys. No one was there. "Suki?" He yelled. They walked down the alleyway.

"Suki!" Naruto yelled spotting two figures.

"Naruto!" She yelled back. The other figure started to run with Suki, they followed.

"Suki!" Kiba yelled, in front of the rest of them.

"AH! Help! Kiiiiiiiibbbbbbaaaaa!" She and the other guy just disappeared. Kiba tripped on something.

"Crap!" He yelled, panting. Kiba stood up facing Neji. "Why weren't you watching her?" He asked.

"I was in the bathroom!" He yelled back.

"Doesn't mean she isn't part of your responsibility! It's your fault!"

"Now, listen here, dog. Don't go blaming things on me, it's not like I handed her over to the guy, freely." Neji said.

"Ugh!" Kiba growled.

"Listen you two…it's no one's fault. Let's look around we should be able to find her by tonight." Sasuke said, calmly.

"What if we don't? These people are from different villages, she could be on her way across the globe by now!" Kiba yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Think about it. What dumbass would risk taking a girl, probably screaming, through a whole village full of people, that could spot them. Who ever took her must live here, so they can just take her somewhere close. They won't leave until the village is cleared, because all the exits and entrances are pack with guards and random people, so we have all night to find her." Sasuke said. Kiba grabbed his hair, and breathed. Naruto scratched his head and sighed.

"Akamaru!" He yelled. Kiba looked at the blonde.

"What about him?"

"He and you have the best sense of smell! We just get something that she wore with her smell on it and track her down." Naruto said.

"Wow, Naruto. That's the smartest idea that ever came out your mouth." Neji said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Right, let's get Akamaru." The boys headed to Kiba's house, got Akamaru and went into Suki's apartment. Kiba picked up a pillow and sniffed it. "Got it, smell Akamaru." Akamaru sniffed the fabric and howled. "Naruto, and Neji go with Akamaru, Sasuke come with me." They went their separate ways all hoping they would find Suki before anything bad happened.

By one in the morning, they still couldn't find Suki. Kiba was so frustrated and angry. They had told the Guards, and the Anbu, and they were searching for her, but there was no luck. The scent was lost, by the exit, and the Anbu were going to search in the morning. Kiba walked home, with Akamaru. Kiba just growled when he glance at Suki's door. He promised that when he found the guy who did this to Suki, he would kill him.

Naruto laid in his bed that night, hot and sweaty. He nearly ran through the whole village calling for Suki. Why couldn't he find her! Kiba's and Akamaru's scent was lost by the exit and the Anbu were searching tomorrow, but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted Suki back. He wanted to at least know she was ok. He knew it wasn't gonna happen, yet he stayed up all night waiting, for the notice, or anything.

(Three days later)

Kiba arose, on the day he dreaded the most. It was the end of the search. He rubbed the sleep out his eyes and sat up swinging his legs onto the floor. He sat there looking at the ground. Last night he, once again, had a nightmare. They had been going on since Suki was kidnapped. It stabbed his brain with sick images of Suki, and his blood was his tears. He was sort of surprised he wasn't crying. He did that after every nightmare. Lately, he had been sure he'd seen Suki on the street, or in the shops calling to him, but he knew he could never answer. It would never be her. He wanted to forget about it, maybe she was just gone and he would have to go on with his life. It had only been four days that he had know her and she had hooked him on. She was like a drug he just could shake. Four days. It just kept running through his head, like a broken record player trying to end his life with those two words.

He stood up wobbling and walked to the bathroom. Taking a shower and getting dressed, he decided he would go see how Naruto was holding up. He walked to the fridge and looked in. Kiba hadn't ate yesterday, it was too painful to swallow, it was like trying to swallow down the lies and sorrows of his life. Not just Suki, but his parents and his friends. He grabbed a bottle of water and went to his door. Before he walked out the door he stopped and thought. What would he do to help Suki today? If she was what he feared to be, then she would want him to help other people. She did that. He would have to help Naruto rise his sprits. From what Sasuke told him, Naruto was worse than him, Sasuke, And Neji put together. He told him that he hadn't eaten or slept for these past three days. Kiba would have to change that. Sighing he opened his door. When walked out he was hoping to head for Naruto's, but now his hopes where pressed to the still body of Suki that was laying in front of his door.

After receiving the news that Suki was back, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke headed for the hospital. When they arrived, Kiba was sitting in the waiting room. They ran up to him.

"So, what's going on?" Naruto asked panting. He was slightly skinner than usual, but it wouldn't make a difference cause he ate so much, it would be hard to loose all that weight. Kiba looked at them.

"She's in the emergency room. I don't know much yet." Kiba said, then he looked back at the ground, with blank eyes. Naruto sat in a chair. Neji did as well, but Sasuke went to the information desk.

"How did you find her?" Neji asked.

"She was laying in front of my door. All I did was rush her here." Kiba said. Naruto rubbed his head. Sasuke came back and sat down next to Kiba.

"They said she wasn't breathing when she came in but they hooked her up to a oxygen machine, so she can breath, but they don't have any other info on her." Sasuke explained. Kiba sighed. At least she's breathing, that's a start, right?

They sat around for about two hours, thinking their own horrible thoughts, waiting for a signal that she was ok. When the nurse walked out they all went rigid. This could be the worst thing or the best thing. It all seemed to move in slow motion, as the nurse pulled off her mouth mask and looked at the boys. Her next words would decide their next actions. They waited in fear.

"She's gonna be all right." She said, smiling. They sighed in relief.

"Can we see her?" Naruto asked standing up.

"One at a time." She said. Naruto turned to the rest of them.

"Who's going?" He asked.

"You go." Neji said. "We can wait." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks." He turned to the nurse and they walked down the hall. "Is she awake?"

"Yes. She's a bit shaky and she won't talk to us, but if she tells you anything then tell us so we can figure out who did this." She opened a door for him. "Go ahead." Naruto walked in and the door was closed behind him. The bed she was laying in was covered by a curtain. It was so quiet he could her breathing. Slowly, he made his way to the curtain and pulled it back. Suki snapped her head up to see who there. Naruto almost cried when he seen the state she was in. She had scratched all over her face, and neck. He didn't know if there were anymore cause she was still covered by the hospital dress. Suki smiled slightly, then stopped as if someone told her not to.

"Suki," Naruto said barley above a whisper. "You ok?" He sat in a chair next to her bed. She looked away and didn't say anything. Naruto looked down. He wanted to know what happened, but she wouldn't talk to him. Suki pulled her knees into her chest, and closed her eyes. Naruto noticed a dark brown scar on the back of her neck. He sighed. _What should I do? _He thought. Everything seemed like it was going to fall apart. Just then she started sobbing. Naruto quickly sat on the edge of the bed, and slowly touched her arm. She jumped.

"Don't touch me." She said her voice harsh and low. He sat there for a few moments as she cried and cried. Then she lunged herself into his chest, making Naruto fall off the bed. Naruto hit the ground hard but make sure she landed on top of him. He stood and picked her up sitting on the bed, so she was curled up in his lap and her head was on his chest. Shushing her, he rubbed her hair trying to make her calm down. She clutched his shirt so hard, there was going to be permeate wrinkles. When she looked up at him, he thought she was a mess. Her hair was everywhere, mixed in with her tear, scattered on her face, the scars made her look like she was beaten with a whip. "N-Naruto…please don't…go anywhere." Suki cried, so hard she was chocking on her tears. "Please don't leave me…" Naruto clutched onto her like he was gravity and she was the earth. And if he let a tiny bit of pressure loose, she would float away and never come back.


	4. Investigating

_Chapter 4: Investigating _

Suki had been allowed to leave the hospital after a week, and it had taken her another week to calm down. She still jumped when people touched her, and barley talked above a whisper. The Anbu were going to do a full investigation soon on what happened to Suki. They were waiting for her to say something about it, but she had said she couldn't remember, the last thing she did remember was going to the bathroom with Neji, then waking up in the hospital. When doctors did a scan on her they had confirmed her memory had been erased.

Kiba had stayed with Suki in her apartment for the past week. Getting her food, and keeping her company. He was sitting in her living on the couch while she was sleeping. Someone knocked on the door. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were on their way so he got up and opened the door. Standing there were two Anbu.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" The tallest said. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, I'm him. What's going on?" Kiba asked. The other one turned him around and cuffed Kiba's hands.

"You are under arrest for the kidnap of Suki Rose." The tall one said.

"What! You think I did it?" Kiba asked struggling a bit.

"No, but you may have. Your one of the suspects." They pulled Kiba out the house, and down the stairs.

"Wait! Suki's up there alone."

"She's 17, she can manage on her own." As they pulled Kiba down the street they walked past Naruto and them.

"Hey! What are you doing with Kiba?" Naruto asked running over to them.

"He's a suspect." One said and they kept walking. Naruto had his mouth a gap.

"Go see Suki she's still home." Kiba said walking along. Naruto looked at Neji and Sasuke, who also looked dumbfounded. They ran to Suki's house closing the door and sitting on the couch.

"Do you think Kiba really…did that to Suki?" Neji asked. Sasuke entwined his fingers and put them to his face.

"He left right after Suki went to the bathroom, maybe-"

"Stop! Kiba would never do that to Suki!" Naruto yelled, standing up.

"Just think Naruto, he could of told someone to take her, and came back then she was gone. And he just found her on his doorstep the morning of the end of the search." Sasuke said. "And the Inuzuka clan is the only clan that has the erasing memory jutsu. You never kn-" Naruto punched Sasuke across the face so hard he fell out his seat. Neji got up and grabbed onto Naruto making sure he didn't try to hurt Sasuke anymore.

"Listen you bastard! Kiba cared more about Suki then any of us! That was his best friend! Why would he do that?" Naruto yelled. "I have to admit you pointing out good points. But you can't really think that Kiba did this to her? He was up all night with us looking for her! So don't you go and say that he did it cause anyone is guilty in this situation! Anyone!" Sasuke stood up and wiped his mouth, it was bleeding.

"Where's Kiba? Why are you guys yelling?" They turned to see Suki standing there rubbing her eyes.

"Suki." Neji started. "Kiba is in jail." Suki stared disbelieving.

Kiba sat at a table in a small room, alone, with his arms crossed. He couldn't believe these people had thought he kidnapped Suki. He would never do that. What idiots! Kiba couldn't stop thinking about how Suki would react to all this. She had finally gotten over the kidnapping and now she would have to deal with the pain again. He defiantly didn't want her thinking he did it. It would break her heart, and his. Anbu were gonna question him, and as he sat there he really couldn't think of a way it wouldn't be him. The door opened and he was surprised to see Kakashi sensei walk in. He sat across from him and scratched his silver hair.

"Kakashi, you can't really think I did this?" Kiba said, leaning forward.

"I don't know what to think right now, Kiba." Kakashi said, truthfully. "They gave me all the information and it really seems as though…you did it Kiba, and sometimes we have to go by key instincts, especially when it comes to one of our own." He explained.

"So, question me." Kiba ordered. "And hopefully I won't be a suspect anymore." He sat back again. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, give me a summary of that night." Kakashi said.

"It all started around one, me and Suki went out to get costumes and food, and about 6 we were done and we met up with Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke, and we all hung out. Around 8 I went to get myself a snack and Neji and Suki went to the bathroom. When I noticed I didn't have enough money to buy something I was planning on asking someone for an extra dollar and when I came back Neji was there asking where Suki was. Then we looked back and by the bathroom there was an alleyway so I put common sense and common sense together and we went to the alleyway. Naruto had called out when we seen two figures and Suki called back and we ran down it but they just disappeared. After that we decided to look through the village, but we couldn't find anything and the Anbu started to search too, but apparently nothing." Kiba explained.

"And the day you found her on your doorstep?" Kakashi questioned.

"It was quincidental. Either someone knew where I lived or they just did it to get rid of her, but I think someone was trying to frame me." Kiba answered. Kakashi sighed.

"Ok, you are aware that the Inuzuka clan is the only clan that holds the memory erasing jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes."

"And you are aware that if you are proven guilty you will spend at least three years in jail and be marked as a sex a fender?" Kiba sucked in a large amount of breath and let it out so he wouldn't loose his cool.

"Yah." He said.

Suki couldn't believe what Neji just said. Kiba wouldn't hurt her, or even put her life in jeopardy like that. She looked at Sasuke, his lip was swollen.

"You guys don't believe he did it do you?" She asked.

"I sure as hell don't!" Naruto yelled.

"I have to say, I can't really believe it." Neji said.

"Neither can I." Sasuke muttered. "But as I said you have to think logically about it, that's what the Anbu are gonna do, and it doesn't matter what we say if information proves him guilty he'll be in jail and probably be marked as a sex a fender for ten years." He said. Suki grabbed the sides of her head.

"No, Kiba wouldn't do that. I know!" She shook her head. Naruto stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Then you have to remember what happened, Suki. If you want to help him." Naruto said.

"It hurts." She said, pulling her hair lightly. "It hurts to try." She whispered. Naruto shook his head.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked turning to look over at the other boys. Neji stood walking over to Suki.

"Do you remember going to the bathroom with me?" He asked. She nodded slowly. "Then after that?" Suki closed her eyes.

"I was standing outside…waiting for you, and…,and I seen someone walking towards me…from the alleyway…" She groaned. "The guy…he…"

"What? Tell me, what did he look like?" Neji pushed. Suki closed her eyes tighter and clenched her teeth.

"Brown hair…he was taller than Kiba I know…I remember…and more built…no, wait…he had…" Suki stopped.

"Go on Suki." Sasuke said. "What did he have?"

"I can't…it hurts." She mumbled. They sat there for a moment watching her, waiting. Then she looked up. "I…I think I know who it was." Naruto grabbed her shoulders again.

"Who? Who?" He asked.

"I can't remember his name, but his face…he looks like Kiba…but it's not Kiba…its'…"

"His dad."


End file.
